Don't Be Like That
by awesomeshadow773
Summary: She couldn't believe that it was him who saw her in her most devastating condition. She thought it would never be possible that he could have a change of heart. One-shot inspired by a deviation called Butchercrush by Sweatshirt. Butchercup builds up.


The green Powerpuff sat on the wet concrete in disbelief, thinking to herself. She hid her emotions in anger with only a few hints of regret; her hands rested on her cheeks as those emotions ran in her mind. The rain hit her as if it was blaming her for being manipulated by the person she began to trust.

 _'I can't believe I fell for that trick of that Gangreen leader... why did I waste my hours waiting for him?'_

Buttercup no longer felt the heavy rain hitting her anymore. Her eyes scanned the black shoes that were in her lower view. She looked up slowly and her eyes connected to dark green ones, "what are you doing here? Are you here to take advantage of my sadness?"

Butch sighed while scratching his head with his free hand, "look, I know we're enemies, but you sure do have a tough way of kicking butt. You shouldn't be this way. Maybe I can punch your tears away from you if you can't."

Buttercup scoffed, "stupid. You can't punch tears away. If it was possible I wouldn't let my vulnerability get in the way. My enemy is emotional not physical... at least not anymore..."

Butch chuckled, "I knew you would be like that. At least let me do this for you."

Buttercup sighed, "I guess..."

 _'He knew I would be like this?... And... he's doing me a favor?'_

"Why are you suddenly like this?"

"People can change Buttercup."

"Why did you change?"

"What's with all the questions?"

"Just answer me. You Rowdyruffs strictly follow criminal antics."

"I changed because of someone. Don't ask me who," he grinned.

 _'It couldn't be me... it's scarily too... o-obvious for some reason. What's gotten into me? Butch out of all people got influenced to change because of me?!...'_

The greens made their way to the Powerpuff Girls' house. Butch was the only one holding the umbrella up, but Buttercup steadily lifted up her arm that was next to the pole holding up the umbrella and grasped the handle end of the umbrella pole with her hand, slightly touching Butch's hand at the bottom.

Butch felt the contact and chuckled with a grin.

Buttercup looked up to see his face, "what?"

"Nothing, Buttercup."

They continued walking silently in the rain until Butch's voice interrupted.

"I realized..." Butch began, "that if I wanted to get near the person who looked cool to hang out with, I needed to get their attention by staying as myself and, at the same time, suit what they would like the most out of me."

Buttercup started to grow a blush. As he turned his head and spotted her blush, her face got angry and her fist made contact with his shoulder.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"Stop getting to me with that 'side' of yours."

Butch laughed, "it's okay to let out your emotions Buttercup. Besides, your blush was cute."

Buttercup looked away with another blush, but didn't punch him this time.

He looked at her face again and noticed her growing smirk.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Maybe after this!"

She leaped out of the umbrella's shade and flew off in her green light. Butch caught the sentence she said as she went off, "I'll race ya there!"

Butch grumbled to himself as he closed the umbrella, "what was the point of having this umbrella then..."

Buttercup stopped and looked back, "what's the hold up?"

Butch smirked at the challenge and the fact that she was returning back to herself, "but then again, I can't pass up a challenge! I'm gonna beat ya Butterbutt!"

A dark green light and a bright light green light that were racing at the same speed could only be seen in all of the gloominess of the rain.

Their fast speed kept going continuously even though the Powerpuff home was close.

Buttercup began to laugh in joy at the near end of the race and, at the sight of it, Butch started to feel a blush growing on his face. He looked up to see where they were going and avoided the upcoming building by getting out of the way with her embraced in his arms to prevent a head on collision.

Butch landed on the grass near a bush belonging to the Powerpuff residence while Buttercup's laugh started to subside.

"That was close," he said, "we almost crashed. I was having way too much fun to pay attention."

"Me neither. I can't believe I'm saying this, but thanks, Butch."

"Looks like we both get out of hand during a contest don't we?" he chuckled.

Buttercup chuckled, "that's true."

She looked down her waist and saw that his arms were still around her.

"Hope you aren't having any perverted thoughts."

"What?" he said sarcastically, "how could you possibly think that?"

She got up to free herself from his grasp, "I just know you would."

He smiled, "alright then, see ya Buttercup."

He waved as she made it to her doorstep.

"Butch?"

He turned to face her.

"What is it?"

"I heard you call me Butterbutt at the beginning of the contest," she told him with a hint of annoyance.

He laughed, "that's what you wanted to tell me?"

"No. Now the real thing," she looked around in embarrassment, "can we... hang out again sometime?"

He looked at her for a long while to take in what she had asked him. He grinned and winked at her, "definitely. I'll win next time."

She grinned back, "yeah, right."

She finally closed the door and a beam of dark green light left the Powerpuff building.


End file.
